A Better Tomorrow
by imaginachun
Summary: Hanya saja sandaran itu telah hilang. Namun mereka menemukannya kembali—in each other arms. Dengan keadaan tak terduga, membawa pagi yang lebih indah. Dan mereka yakin hari esok akan lebih baik dari ini./ Yunho and Jaejoong/BL/Oneshot!


**A Better Tomorrow**

**A Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong story**

**Disclaimer : God, their family, their fans, SMent, CJes Ent, and each other.**

**Warn : a little absurd fanfiction, typo(s), and boys love.**

**By : Jaemums**

**Summary : **

**Hanya saja sandaran itu telah hilang. Namun mereka menemukannya kembali—in each other arms. Dengan keadaan tak terduga, membawa pagi yang lebih indah.**

**Dan mereka yakin hari esok akan lebih baik dari ini.**

* * *

Yamashita yakin penglihatannya tidaklah rusak. Bishounen ini yakin matanya tidak minus ataupun buta warna, namun ia ragu saat melihat sesosok pria sedang terkulai lemah di meja bartender, di salah satu Club terkenal di daerah Ginza ini. Yamashita mungkin pernah melihat pria itu beberapa kali—atau bertemu dengannya , atau hanya melihat tampangnya dari balik layar kaca—ia sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tapi ia sering mendengar cerita tentang pria tersebut dari temannya, Jejung. Dan salah satu hal yang sering ia dengar dari Jejung adalah; leader dan sahabat karibnya itu bukanlah seorang peminum.

Dan rasanya wajar, jika Yamashita mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali bahwa sosok yang ia lihat itu adalah sosok sang Leader Tohoshinki, Jung Yunho

.

.

.

_Sender : Yamapi_

_Subject : Yo! _

_Hei, Jejung-kun. Percaya atau tidak, 'pria' mu disini, bersamaku dengan keadaan nyaris tak sadar setelah meneguk lebih dari lima botol Vodka—kata bartendernya, sih. Karena aku tidak mungkin membayarkan dengan sukarela, atau memeriksa dompetnya secara diam-diam, atau menghubungi orang lain yang juga tidak kuketahui, lebih baik aku memberitahumu, eh?_

_Jemputlah Yunho-san disini secepatnya sebelum paparazzi mengetahuinya, okay?^^_

.

.

Ah, rasanya Jaejoong harus membaca pesan Yamashita berkali-kali, memastikan apakah pesan berisi huruf hiragana dan katakana serta kanji yang ia terima memang bermakna seperti apa yang ia mengerti. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Sonny-san—salah satu dancer Tohoshinki dan JYJ—namun melihat ada kata-kata 'priamu', 'leader', serta 'Yunho-san' membuat Jaejoong membatalkan niat nya.

_Reply to : Yamapi_

_Subject : [Re] Yo!_

_Katakan dimana posisimu secara lengkap._

* * *

Lamborghini putih Jaejoong akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah club malam mewah di Distrik Ginza. Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan club ini, dikarenakan club ini adalah tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman Jepangnya. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut jeans ketat berwarna putih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam club setelah Jaejoong menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Mata Jaejoong bergerak liar menelusuri club yang terbilang besar ini. Di pesannya, Yamashita mengatakan bahwa ia berada di sudut kanan—tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Namun Jaejoong tidak melihat sosok Yamashita disana.

Mengumpat pelan, Jaejoong mengeluarkan smartphone-nya untuk mengirimi pesan pada Yamashita. Namun sebuah bartender yang mendatangi Jaejoong dan membawa pria itu menuju meja bar membuat Jaejoong menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya.

"Yo! Jejung!"

Bisa dilihat Jaejoong sosok Yamashita yang nyengir. Pria yang rada-rada eksentrik itu menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat. "Your man has drunk so bad, y'know," ucap Yamashita.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Jaejoong menatap sosok Yunho yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang gelas berisi Vodka yang hampir habis. Yunho tampak menggerakkan mulutnya beberapa kali—mungkin menggumam, namun sisanya ia hanya diam dan seperti orang tertidur.

"Dia sangat buruk dalam minum tapi berani menghabiskan bergelas-gelas vodka," gumam Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu menghela napas, kemudian mendekati Yunho dan mengelus permukaan rambutnya yang kini berwarna merah.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobil, Yamashita-kun," pinta Jaejoong setelah membayar bill milik Yunho. "Baik, sekalian aku keluar juga," jawab Yamashita sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua membopong Yunho masing-masing di bagian kanan dan kiri. Aroma maskulin Yunho, serta aroma vodka yang melekat erat di tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong menahan napas sesaat; bagaimana aroma pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui karena kesibukan masing-maisng pihak ini masih sanggup membuatnya mabuk. Membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas, dan juga meningkatkan nafsunya—tentu saja.

"Arigatou, Yamashita-kun," ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka berdua berhasil meletakkan Yunho pada kursi penumpang mobil Jaejoong. Yamashita tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya membantu teman, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong beberapa kali.

"Kemana kau akan membawanya, Jejung-kun?"

"Apartemenku, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal sekarang," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. Yamashita mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ne? Hati-hati mengemudi," ucapnya. Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Matanya menatap Yunho sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan keluar dari arena parkir club. Beranjak menuju apartemennya dengan helaan napas berat.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Yunho rasakan saat ia membuka mata adalah pusing. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa ingin pecah. Yang kedua adalah bingung. Seingatnya, semalam ia mendatangi sebuah club untuk melepaskan penat dan stress yang sudah menghantuinya belakangan ini. Namun kini ia malah berbaring diatas kasur yang empuk, didalam kamar yang bernuansa abu-abu. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya; dimana ia sekarang? Dirumah salah satu kerabatkah—namun ia sadari hal itu tidak mungkin. Atau di rumah seorang fans gila yang menemukannya? Atau—

—Yunho tercenung menatap langit-langit, saat aroma vanilla bercampur mint menyapa indra penciumannya. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia yang beraroma seperti ini. Satu orang yang Yunho bahkan tidak berani—terlalu takut—untuk memikirkan bahwa ia sekarang berada di kasurnya; dikamarnya.

Bahwa Yunho berada di atas kasur seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak kaget dan segera terduduk—namun malah membuat pusing yang melandanya makin menjadi. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia _benar-benar _ berada di kamar seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dengan sebuah foto besar tepat diatas TV di depan kasur, juga beberapa foto Jaejoong dan _noonadeul_ serta orang tuanya. Ada juga sebuah foto berbingkai berwarna hitam yang berisi foto Jaejooong bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.

Namun diantara pigura diatas almari TV itu, sebuah pigura berukuran paling besar diantara pigura lainnya berada di ujung paling kanan. Sebuah pigura kaca yang memuat foto mereka berlima; sebuah foto terakhir yang diambil pada akhir tahun 2009. Sebuah foto yang Yunho musnahkan keberadaannya karena merasa terkhianati atas perpecahan mereka—namun juga sebuah foto yang membuat Yunho sangat menyesal atas tindakan bodohnya.

Namun diatas itu semua, benak Yunho bertanya-tanya…

….Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

"Seorang teman menelepon dan memberi tahu padaku bahwa kau terlihat mengenaskan dengan keadaan nyaris tidak sadar karena mabuk semalam, Yunho-ya. Karena ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan di hubungi, juga karena ia sedikit cemas dengan reputasimu yang bisa saja hancur jika paparazzi mencium keberadaanmu disana, maka ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meneleponku."

Ah, suara itu. Suara berat dan menghanyutkan yang sudah lama tidak Yunho dengar, sekaligus suara sang pemilik kamar, membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Jaejoong dibalut wife-beater berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Ditangan pria cantik itu ada sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur juga beberapa pil penghilang rasa pusing. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat menuju kasur dengan Yunho yang masih memandangnya diam—entah masih kaget atau sedang merekam rupa pria cantik ini dengan baik.

"Dimana—?"

"Apartemenku," jawab Jaejoong singkat. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membawamu kesini."

Yunho mendesah dan memijit pelipisnya. Apa yang harus disampaikannya pada manager dan Changmin nantinya? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan, 'Oh, aku berada di apartemen Jaejoongie _semalaman,' _

What a great way to meet hell.

"Habiskan bubur itu, setelah itu minumlah obatnya. Ah, bajumu sudah selesai di cuci—kau muntah semalam, kau tahu? Setelah itu kau bersihkan dirimu dan akan kuantarkan kau kemanapun kau tinggal sekarang," ucap Jaejoong sekenanya.

Yunho mengambil air putih itu dahulu, lalu meneguknya perlahan. Mata musangnya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk sedikit jauh dari kasur, mengambil sekotak rokok dan sebatang korek api dari laci meja rias, dan menyulut satu batang beracun itu.

"Huh? Mengapa kau merokok? Kau merasa stress karena keberadaanku disini?" canda Yunho sebelum menyuap bubur yang dihidangkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, lalu menyeringai dan bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku? Stress? Bukannya kau yang stress sampai-sampai kehilangan pengendalian dan lupa diri hingga mabuk seperti itu, eh, Leader-ssi?"

Yunho mendengus, lalu menyuap lagi buburnya—tidak membalas perkataan Jaejoong sama sekali. Pria bermata musang ini hanya kembali menyuapkan bubur yang lezat itu dengan hikmat, namun tetap menyadari pandangan mata Jaejoong kepadanya yang seakan menuntut penjelasan.

Namun Yunho tahu ia tidak harus menceritakan masalahnya sekarang. Karena ia mengerti betul betapa sabarnya seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu, dan mengenal pria yang lebih tua darinya itu satu dekade, membuat Yunho mengerti betul bagaimana watak dan tabiat Jaejoong

Cantik. Misterius. Hangat. Penyabar. Pengertian. Namun juga berbahaya di saat bersamaan.

Berbahaya, karena pesonanya mampu menjerat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh kedalam hisapan terdalam dan tidak bisa bebas walaupun waktu terus berlalu.

Hingga saat mangkok itu kosong pun, Jaejoong masih diam dan memperhatikan Yunho sembari menikmati rokoknya. Asap rokok itu sekalipun tidak mengganggu Yunho—ia malah candu dengam asap yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong itu. Entah mengapa terasa sangat memabukkan.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, kau tahu?"

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meminum obat yang diberikan Jaejoong. Pria itu tetap diam sekalipun ia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain yang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Jaejoong atau tidak—

—"Kau tidak menganggapku temanmu lagi, eh?"

Menghela napas berat, Yunho menyerah. Namun tepat ia akan membuka mulut, Jaejoong memotong perkataannya lebih dahulu.

"Biar kutebak kalau begitu. Kau lelah dengan semua jadwalmu? Dengan syuting drama, CF, juga kegiatan tour yang gila-gilaan? Sehingga kau tidak sempat untuk beristirahat. Atau kau stress karena tidak lagi memiliki sandaran untuk mencurahkan segala keletihanmu? Benarkah, Yunho-ya? Apa kau lelah menjadi sesuatu yang selalu diharapkan memberikan hasil yang terbaik, hm?"

"Jae—"

"Jangan membantah karena aku tahu aku benar."

Keheningan mencekam. Yunho merasa obat itu tidak meredakan pusingnya sama sekali—ia bahkan merasa tambah pusing. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa perkataannya benar, mendegus keras seraya menghidupkan kembali sebatang rokok yang menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Kau bodoh, Yunho-ya. Kau sangat sangat bodoh."

"Kau tahu, eh? Sebenarnya kau bisa saja menghubungiku dan menceritakan masalahmu. Kau bisa saja mengalahkan egomu dan melanggar perkataan pria busuk itu untuk menghubungiku. Oh atau kau mungkin bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain? Heh, aku yakin kau tidak bisa—atau bahkan tidak mau—karena kau tahu bahwa kau tidak merasa nyaman jika bercerita dengan orang lain selain aku—bahkan Changmin sekalipun."

Keterdiaman dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi mendengus keras. "Bodoh."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku memang tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa selain dirimu. Ironis, eh? Aku memiliki beban masalah dan aku memendamnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Changmin karena aku tidak mungkin membebaninya. Namun aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana menghubungimu—"

"Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk mencari tahu nomor ponselku, Yunho. Hanya saja—"

"—Ya, hanya saja egoku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. Hingga aku seperti ini; mabuk, tidak sadarkan diri, lalu tiba-tiba saja berada disini, bersama dirimu yang sedari tadi seperti mengejekku, Jaejoongie. Setidaknya perlakuanku semalam membuahkan hasil, huh?"

"idiot," ucap Jaejoong, kemudian terkekeh. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menyeringai dengan perasaan membuncah. Betapa ia merindukan senyum itu.

"Aku kehilangan sandaran ketika kau pergi," suara Yunho terdengar begitul lirih di telinga Jaejoong. "Aku tidak lagi memiliki seorang kekasih dan seorang _hyung_ yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah dan penatku. Aku tak ayal sebuah patung-patung tua yang kokoh dari luar—namun perlahan-lahan bisa hancur karena waktu…"

"…Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu."

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Mulanya aku pikir sangat tidak mungkin untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Pengawalan dari pria tua itu sangat ketat. Dan jujur aku tidak tahu lewat mana dan dengan cara apa untuk bisa berkomunikasi lagi denganmu. Namun jika kita sudah bertemu seperti ini… Kurasa untuk kedepannya kau bisa menjadi sadaranku lagi, bukan?"

"Karena sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah membencimu, Jae. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Aku—"

Perkatan Yunho terputus saat dirasakannya sebuah bibir mengunci perkataannya. Ia merasa kembali pada waktu dimana ia masih berbahagia, ketika lidah Jaejoong menyusup masuk dan mengecapnya. Ketika bau vanilla dan mint yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong mengunci setiap pergerakannya. Ketika hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong dirasakannya.

Begitu nyata. Begitu dekat.

Dan saat keduanya berpisah, Yunho bisa melihat pandangan Jaejoong kepadanya. Pandangan kerinduan dan kegelian—oh ya Yunho yakin Jaejoong akan mengejeknya karena Yunho menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan—namun ia tidak peduli.

Karena tatapan cinta dari Jaejoong begitu dominan, dan membuat Yunho yakin. Setelah saat ini, hubungan keduanya akan berubah seperti dahulu lagi—dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu. Aku akan selalu menjadi tempat kau bersandar. Aku akan memperbaiki hilangnya komunikasi kita karena egomu. Aku akan selalu menjadi tempat dimana kau bisa melepaskan penatmu, Yunho-ya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan seandainya kau tidak mau, Jae, aku yang akan memaksamu."

Satu lagi kecupan hangat menyertai mereka. Diiringi dengan bunyi ponsel Yunho yang hanya diabaikan, pagi itu mereka kembali merangkai kerangka untuk hari yang akan datang.

Dan dalam tiga tahun terakhir, pagi tidak pernah seindah ini.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author's note.**

**ABSURD TO THE MAX. **

**Iya saya tahu ini gak jelas banget—demi tuhan saya pusing! Ujian makin dekat, nilai makin kebakaran. Tolong saya, pesona Jung Yunho malah bikin tambah runyem! Kenapa dia makin gantenggggg TT_TT**

**Tapi.. terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca, hohoho :3 jangan mengernyit heran karena bingung apa sebenarnya inti fanfiction ini—namanya juga karangan pas lagi pusing. Diketik jam dua pagi dilanjutin jam tujuh malam dengan otak runyem karena Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Huhu.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah baca, hehe. But a comment wouldn't kill, eh? Tidak menuntut karena saya tahu jadi silent readers itu enak /dor/ **

**5/12/2013**

**Regards,**

**Jaemums**


End file.
